


spaghetti days

by HeichousLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Im sorry my sweet cinammon bun, It's going to take some time for levi to actually get to know the real Eren, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Prostitute!Eren, Prostitution, Self Harm, Some Fluff, annoyed eren, dont judge a book by its cover lol, levi really loves spaghetti, pimp!reiner, poor eren, wealthy!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichousLife/pseuds/HeichousLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it all happened over a bowl of spaghetti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Spaghetti?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in first person. I really hope i didnt fuck up Levi. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

 

My days always started out the same.

Get up.

Go to work.

Come home.

Redundant and severely mundane. No change whatsoever and that was the way I enjoyed it. I avoided as much contact as I could with communicating with other people. Well, at least I tried to when I was at work. It was extremely hard to say the least. Having your own office would seem like I had privacy with no problems. But with my working status, my underlings _never_ left me alone and I swear I had to have coffee near me at all times.

No matter how hard I tried to stick to phone calls and quick emails, I always had so many people burst into my office with so many things and large files of paperwork.

The only thing I looked forward to in my rather “eventful” life was coming home, cooking and sitting in my backyard to read a book.

Other than that, I generally avoid all contact with the outside world. I even put my phone on silent.

I didn’t bother with other people. I didn’t bother making bonds or relationships with them either. People were scandalous and conniving. They are always out to seek more from others. Not even bothering to wonder if they even hurt the person or not.

I had all I needed anyways. A decent paying job. A decent car. I was financially stable. That’s all I needed. I didn’t need anyone else. I didn’t want anyone else to take this tranquility away from me. I refused.

Well…I lied. The only person who was fairly close with me was _her._ And even then, I tried getting her out of my life and she just keeps coming back like a plague. Ugh. Oh well, what can I do, right?

And here she was, in my backyard with me, talking my ear off.

“Come on, Levi!”

“No.”

“But…but it will be fun! You’ll love it! I go to eat here all the time and I’ve been wanting to invite you for the longest!”

“No.”

“But all you ever do is come home after work and shut yourself away. Please come out and soak in a little sun.”

“Get out, Hanji.”

“Oh, Levi please!”

The redhead woman who was so called my best friend tugged on my arm as I was in my backyard, sitting on the patio, reading a book. _Fuck_ , she was annoying most days. I don’t know how I even put up with her. “Go with Erwin or something. Just leave me out of it.”

“But he’s working late tonight!” She whined, pulling the book out of my hand and ran towards my koi pond. “Levi! You have a nice house! A nice car! All you need is a fun personality to go out sometime and have fun! Meet new people! Your house and your fish are getting tired of looking at your ugly face!”

My eye twitched severely. This woman. This _fucking_ woman. “Hanji, get the fuck out of my house.” I said calmly, though my face was anything but. I just wanted to be left alone. That’s why I shut myself up in my house. I don’t _like_ to be around people. Only when I go to work and that’s it. It’s already exhausting enough to deal with Hanji breathing down my neck every damn day, If dealing with people was going to be like this, then I’d rather stick to myself and my dumb koi fish,

“I will when you say yes! We are just going to a little restaurant. Come with me to eat and I can take you back home. Just like that. Painless.” Hanji held the book to her chest and waited for my answer since she knew I was thinking about it now.

“I’ll call you after work tomorrow.” I said as my answer and she yipped happily. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for her to give me my book back. “Now get out.” She made it back to me in record time and set my book down, hugging me tightly.

“Oh thank you, Levi! I swear you won’t regret this!”

“Get out.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” And just like that, the maniacal woman was gone. Finally, some peace and quiet.

♨

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Ackerman!” My female coworkers called out happily to me as I took the elevator down.

Finally, work was done and now I could go home and get some peace before Hanji decided to kill me with going out to dinner with her. The elevator took me straight to the car garage and I made quick work of myself to get to my vehicle and getting the hell off my working grounds before I ran into a coworker and they decided that they wanted to tell me their whole life story or something.

I pulled out of there quickly, and I decided to stop at the grocery store to pick up a few things.

Grocery shopping wasn’t so badly. I didn’t have to worry about many people speaking to me. I usually never go out during the day times anyway since a big ass supermarket like this attracts so many people. I only went shopping at night. When it was one or two hours until the store closed and the people were already doing stocking. That was the perfect time to shop. When where was no one in the store besides the employees who had earbuds in their ears most of the time anyway. This was an emergency however. I ran out of tea and there was no way in hell that I would torture myself into going hours without the holy liquid. I also ran out of dish soap for my dishwasher and a couple of other things that I needed to get.

I was in here for no more than twenty minutes and Hanji was already calling me. I already knew what she was calling for and she could wait. Going out to dinner could wait. She could be patient. A couple of steps later and I was at the checkout. She was calling me again.

This is exactly why I keep my phone on silent because of people like her.

“Did you find everything alright, sir?” A blonde haired boy smiled gently at me as he scanned my things. I nodded, tapping my foot, wishing he could hurry up.

“Do you have any coupons with you?” He asked.

“No.”

“Alrighty then, will this complete everything?”

“Yes.”

“Have a good day, sir.”

“Same to you.”

The store was fucking full and I was happy that I made it out of there unscathed. That however was not something I would like to do again. I’d have to keep stock of everything and make sure to get it all at night to avoid the mass amounts of people.

While I was on my way home, I checked my phone and Hanji called at least twenty five times. Jeez this woman was more impatient than me. By the time I pulled up to my house, I could see her car parked in my driveway as well. She must have made her way in already. Maybe giving her a spare key to my house was an awful idea. I must make note to change my locks to keep this from happening again.

“I’ve been calling you all day, Levi!” Hanji fussed. She was sitting on my couch, wearing a red blouse and black leggings with black ballet slipper flats, sipping on a soda.

“I haven’t noticed.” I lied bluntly, carrying the bags to the kitchen and before I knew it, Hanji snatched the bags from my arms and carelessly placed them on the island.

“Enough stalling, Ackerman! You’re going with me to eat so get upstairs and get ready!” I didn’t have the energy to be angry. Just heavily annoyed. Though I did tell her since she invited herself in, she could put the groceries up and to do it _neatly_. She saluted me and I lazily disappeared to my room to change.

♨

The restaurant was fucking packed.

A middle aged man waited us to our table. The place was very fancy, luckily Hanji was paying for me since she knew she kind of forced me into coming.

“I know you’re going to like this place because I know how much you love pasta.” The redhead beamed at me, thanking the middle aged man for his kindness and he quickly gave us large laminated menus for us to go ahead and choose our meals. Hanji grinned and immediately ordered what she wanted for her appetizer – which was a regular ceasar salad.

It took me a moment to choose what I wanted and I just chose regular spinach dip and chips.

“Have you decided what you wanted to eat yet?” Hanji asked, taking a sip of her water, waiting on her red wine.

It took me a moment to answer. “Spaghetti.” That’s right. Just plain ole’ spaghetti. She took me to a place where pasta was dominant so she should have already know what my favorite dish was. But obviously she expected me to choose something else that was different.

“Just spaghetti? That’s boring. Have you even read your menu?”

“Yes.”

“You should really try something else.”

“Not necessary.”

Hanji was fed up with my bullheadedness and continued to read her menu while I just read over mine to keep my conversation level to a minimum with my motor mouth best friend.

“Hi there! My name is Eren Jaeger and I will be taking your orders for tonight. Please do excuse me for taking a while on getting your appetizers. I hope that you both have found something mouthwatering in the meantime.” A soft voice popped up but I never bothered to look up to match the face. I just quickly grabbed a tortilla chip and dipped it into the spinach and took a bite.

“Can I go ahead and get your orders?” His voice sounded so soft. Very kind…gentle.

“Yes, I’ll get your Linguini with clam sauce and I would like extra crackers on the side please.” Hanji closed her menu and handed it to the man and I closed mine as well. "Also, I would like another glass of red wine please."

“That sounds wonderful, ma’am. And what can I get for you, sir?”

“Just regular spaghetti and meatballs.” I said. I looked up to hand him the menu and the damn thing nearly fell out of my hand. The man in front of me smiled brightly while scribbling down what I had ordered. His striking green eyes twinkled as he gave me a pearly white grin.

“Will that be all for you, sir?” He asked and I had to take a subtle deep breath to gather my thoughts. God this kid looked adorable dressed in black with a white apron around his waist.

“A glass of white wine.”

“Sounds thirst quenching” He joked, scribbling that down.

He collected our menus and smiled one last time. “Your orders will be out shortly.”

I couldn’t help but let my eyes wander to his backside as he strut away.

_Hot damn._


	2. Nighttime Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's always a backstory to a cute restaurant guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to go out yesterday.   
> fuck.

“Well what are you staring at, huh?”

Hanji asked me and I was forced to tear my gaze away from that glorious boy’s ass. I narrowed my eyes. “Nothing.” I cleared my throat and pulled out my phone, pretending to scroll through some of my unread emails from work.

“ _I_ think you were staring at Eren’s derriere. Oh, but please do correct me if I am wrong.” Hanji wiggled her eyebrows and gave me a wink.

“Think what you want.” I muttered, hoping the cute guy would hurry the fuck up and bring our food so she could shut the hell up.

The quiet mumblings of the other people in this place helped me to…ease whatever feeling I felt when I saw that kid. Though just the thought of him didn’t sit well with me. I needed to cool off because I was feeling a little warm. This was definitely unlike me. I excused myself to the men’s restroom and stood at the sink for a moment looking at myself.

“Fucking hell, Levi. Stop acting like a goddamn teenager will ya? You’re thirty-three years old. Start acting like it.” After the brief pep talk to myself, I turned on the water faucets and gently splashed cool water on my face. Once that was done, I looked around to find some paper towels.

_Fuck me._ This stupid ass place was “ _eco-friendly_ ” and had the automatic hand dryers instead of the paper towels.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._

My hands wiped as much water as I could get off my face and I searched each stall for toilet paper. I grabbed a large wad and quickly dabbed the rest of the water off my face, making sure not to wipe too hard to get the toilet paper residue on my face because that would have been more off a fucking pain to deal with. 

I checked myself again in the mirror and my shirt was slightly wet from the water dripping from my face previously. I rolled my eyes. This was why I didn’t enjoy going out in public. I see one stupid ass guy and now I can barely hygiene myself. _FUCK!_

A couple of guys came into the bathroom and that was my cue to leave. When the last one came it I quickly exited, but while I was doing that, somehow I bumped into the same fucking guy that was currently serving our table. I bumped into him pretty damn hard because he was getting ready to crash into another waiter. My reflexes weren’t fucked luckily. I quickly grabbed the boy by his forearms and pulled him to me before he made contact with the other person behind him.

“Holy shit.” He murmured. He looked down at me, he was panting. “Thank you.” He finally got out. “Um…your food is ready…”

I noticed that my grip was still on him and we were in the view of all of the patrons. I let him go, our eyes still set on each other’s. “Yeah thanks, and don’t mention it. Sorry.” We separated and after this embarrassing turn of events, I knew it was time for me to go home but I knew Hanji wouldn’t let me until she knew we were both done with our food. _Shit._

♨

We left Gardenia—the name of the restaurant and I was more than happy. I didn’t eat that much of my food due to my loss of appetite after the actions that happened tonight, the rest of my food was in a to-go box. I just wanted to go home and relax.

“How did you like the food?” Hanji asked, pulling up into my driveway. I was more than eager to get out.

“It was alright, I guess. Thanks.” I opened the door and my right leg swung out so I could get the rest of my body out but Hanji stopped me.

“Did seeing Eren and bumping into him really get ahold of you that much?” She asked, though I knew she was mostly teasing me.

“You remembered his name?”

She grinned at him and winked. “Of course, it’s for future reference for you anyway.”

I narrowed my eyes at her. “ _Goodnight_ , Hanji.” I growled at her and got out of her car, nearly slamming the door shut. She honked at me once and finally drove away. Checking my watch, it said it was a little past ten at night. It was a little chilly but nothing to make me break out a jacket for. I fished into my pocket for my house keys, taking less than a few seconds to get my door open and into the security of my own home.

All of the anxiety that managed to build up at that restaurant suddenly melted off me like ice. I felt normal again.

But still…

The thought of that stupid boy was very unnerving for me and I needed to do something to shake off this feeling. Maybe a quick run would do me some good.  Yeah, a run would do me very good. It would help me clear my thoughts tremendously.

I made my way upstairs and quickly changed into my exercise gear, putting on my running shoes and joggers along with my breathable skintight shirt. I placed my phone in its holder and wrapped it around my arm. Before I left, I checked the time. _Jeez, ten forty five already?_ Where in the hell is the time going?

I was out the door and finally onto the sidewalk, doing a regular jog, keeping it at an even pace and simple. I didn’t put any earbuds in my ear this time since it was dark outside and even though in the neighborhood where I was jogging at was well lit, I liked to keep my ears open at night. You never know what you could run into at this time of night.

Every now and then, a car would pass me but I was too focused to keep track of how many lights I saw in my way or behind me. I picked up the pace for about ten minutes or so and when I reached into another neighborhood three streets over, it was about time to slow down and go back home. I was tired and sweaty, the jog really did clear my head well.

I stopped to catch my breath, wiping my matted hair out of my face. I placed my hands on top of my head and took a few deep breathes before turning back around to go back home.

The night and neighborhood was a quiet one. At least I thought so until I heard loud talking. I sped up my light jog to see where the angry voice was coming from. It was the last house on the left and there were multiple cars parked on the curb, in the driveway and on the yard. _Some quiet neighborhood._

“You stupid, bitch! How could you let him get away with just giving you one hundred and fifty dollars? Are you fucking insane?!?”

Whoa, whoever was talking was _pissed._ This didn’t sound good at all. I got a closer look and the porch light was on. There were two people standing in the front. I could hear loud music coming from the two story house. Lights were blaring in the windows and you could see the shadows of the partyers, dancing and what not.

“I…I’m sorry! By the time I started to count it…he left—agh!”

The larger man slapped the smaller person so hard they fell over the porch rail and into the bushes. _Holy shit._

“Fucking whore! Can’t you do shit right??” The larger person with blonde hair hollered, he stood there for a moment and just when I was going to go and give that asshole a piece of my mind, he went inside, slamming the door shut.

How in the fuck can the neighbors _not_ hear this?

I ran into the yard, not caring if the bastard came out or not. I approached the fairly large bushes and I was half afraid. The person that fell didn’t move at all and I was scared they might have been dead.

“Hey…” I wrapped my arms around the person’s chest and gently pulled them out of the large shrubs. “Hey, it’s going to be alright, I’m going to get you out of here and get some help.” I reassured, turning the person over and it was a guy. I got a closer look.

_Fucking hell._

It was that same guy from the restaurant. The same cute ass guy who waited Hanji and I. Oh shit… he was dressed differently… He was dressed in nothing but short jean shorts with black laced showing. He wore a black collar around his neck and his ears were pierced.

_Holy fucking hell._

He opened his eyes slowly and groaned. His hand went up immediately to his cheek. “Ow…”

“Let’s hurry and get out of here. You need to get your head looked at. That asshole…” I growled, pulling the boy up gently. He must have gotten a good look at me because I swear I heard a small gasp and then he became extremely heavy.

“No!” He protested and rolled out of my arms, hitting the ground and he skittered to the porch. “I mean no…I don’t need any help.” He was flushed in a cheek that I could see in the porch light.

Anger immediately filled my head. Was this guy an idiot? “That man just hit you to the point where you fell unconscious and into bushes. You need help and you need to get away from here.”

The guy whose name I could not remember shook his head fervently at me, getting on the steps and closer to the door. “No. It was my fault. I can do better…” He told me in his sweet and gentle voice. “Thanks…but no thanks.” And just like that, he disappeared back into the house again.

I stood in the yard, staring at it.

I couldn’t believe that sweet, handsome boy I met hours ago who looked like he had his whole life together lived in something like this….I just couldn’t wrap my head around it. He worked at Gardenia and was this his past time?

“You definitely _can_ do better…” I agreed, looking at the house number while I turned around and reluctantly joked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and comment! Please do keep them coming! 
> 
> please tell me what you think! <3 :D

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think. :)


End file.
